Are you really that stupid?
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: It had only been weeks since our late night excursion. Seeing the Marine beating senseless pirates into submission in a matter of seconds was rather exhilarating." This comes after Shirts are for Squares. Yet another Smoker Ace Ficlet. /SL5/


By Lady Kasha

All of my Smoker Ace Fictions weave together, but this follows after Shirts are for Squares.

One Piece is not mine. It is the great and powerful Eiichiro Oda.

**Are you really that stupid?**

I honestly did not expect to see that man so soon. It had only been weeks since our late night excursion. Seeing the Marine beating senseless pirates into submission in a matter of seconds was rather exhilarating. Then again I was not seeing that Marine in my mind. Oh I was seeing him, just in a different light. A light that gleamed over a river and a very naked body lit by my flame.

Ace licked his lips as Smoker slid his weapon back into place. Smoker tensed for a second. The muscles rippled just below the surface. Ace froze.

Smoker had turned and looked right at him. Ace took in a shallow breath. There was no way Ace had made a sound. He knew there was no way. The marine could not know where he was. Smoker smirked. Ace felt his fire rise in anger.

A woman, well more of a girl, came up to Smoker obviously asking what was bothering her commander. Smoker just waved her off. Then they began to talk to each other. His men lifted the pirates off the ground in order to charter them over to the base. The woman finally left with the rest of his men. Then he turned back to me.

"Are you really that stupid?" He asked looking straight to me. I tried to ignore him. I could not believe he knew where I was. Smoker seemed disappointed. I had no idea why the marine looked that way. You know what it was probably my imagination anyway. I have always been told that it gets away from me some times.

I must have shot a good few feet in the air because Smoker actually laughed at me. It is not every day you realize there is smoke at your feet. Especially Smoker's smoke, so it is a bit of a shock when it clamps down around your ankle.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed. It was now quite obvious that yes, I was there. Smoker just looked to me like I was some ten year old who had his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"You did not answer." Of course I did not answer there was no way for you to know where I was. Why would I reveal me location to you? That would be stupid.

"I thought the question was rhetorical." Smoker rolled his eyes at me. He actually rolled his eyes at me. I am Fire-Fist Ace for god's sake.

"Well get out of here. I know your skiff is near by. If my men spot it…" I understood the rest of the sentence even if it was not spoken by the marine. If his men saw my skiff, he could not pretend this meeting did not happen.

"It is safe and sound. Your men won't find it." I knew they would not find it. You do not look for boats in boat stores. Well…you do, just not my kind of boat. I stalk over to him, both of us in the shadows of this lonesome back alley. "What are you doing tonight taisa?" Bold I know, but if that did not get the meaning across the fact fire was licking his chest would. It did. I saw it. The look flashed in his eyes. The look he was giving me. Plus he was not shoving me back or into the dirt for that matter.

"You done, brat?" He asked. How rude. I did not stop though. He did not answer my question. He must be psychic because that is exactly what he did next. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "I am meeting with the base commander. Allegedly Head Quarters wants me to stay put. We are setting sail before dawn."

I had never heard better news before in my life. He was meeting with some jerk then he had the whole night to himself, and he was not setting sail until the next day. Of course that is what Smoker thought. I was already thinking of every hotel and secluded area I could think of on this rock.

Smoker pulled away from me. Must the marine be so cold? I rather liked feeling up his chest. Of course I really liked his-

"Take of now or later tomorrow. Do not leave tonight." He said walking away as if he had just given me directions to the library. Poor marine, he was so staying with me tonight. I smiled and went to work. It would take some planning to get the man to do what I want. Seeing he was such a strong believer of doing things his way. Of course, once he was trapped he could do things his way all night. Ace was not expecting to go at it all night, Smoker needed rest. He had to leave before dawn.


End file.
